


Just What I Needed

by Kivea



Series: k2 Week [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Confessions, Festivals, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Music, Short & Sweet, Summer, Summer Vacation, idk man it's a pretty soft story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/pseuds/Kivea
Summary: Day 1: Festival (new wave)Summer break, a music festival, before their last year of school. They were hyped, and felt like nothing could stop them. The four of them knew that it was one of the few times they’d be able to do something together that was just them for a while.But for Kenny, there was another thing that he needed to do before the summer was up; to tell Kyle. He was going to finish their ‘will they won’t they’ dynamic today. He’d been waiting for the perfect time, the perfect moment. This would be it.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Series: k2 Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873447
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Just What I Needed

**Author's Note:**

> I want to note going into this that I had a lot of fun with the music themes, but also probably took some liberties with genre, cause I just slapped on some spotify playlists and let them take me.
> 
> So the songs I listened to with inspiration for this were Just What I Needed (The Cars), Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic (The Police) and Rise (Public Image Ltd.)
> 
> When I reread it actually, I listened to the first two one after another and it synced up really perfectly with the song and that's my favourite part of this story.

Being able to go to the festival was like a dream. 

He had been saving for months, from the day that they all sat down and decided between them that they wanted to go together to one for the first time. Stan sorted the transport, Cartman sorted the tents, Kyle sorted the logistics, and Kenny worked his ass off to buy a ticket. Once some of their other friends found out they were going, the group grew in size, though the four of them knew that it was one of the few times they’d be able to do something together that was just them for a while. 

Summer break, a music festival, before their last year of school. They were hyped, and felt like nothing could stop them. 

As the big day approached there were other things that Kenny began to promise himself, other than going and enjoying his time. Their school year was likely to get busy, especially for Kyle, the most academic out of them. He did his best at keeping in the group, but... 

Kenny knew that he’d have to pull away more than he might like. It made his heart ache. 

“You can do this,” he muttered as he slapped his cheeks. “You can do this.” 

“Dude, what’re you doing?” 

He turned to see Craig behind him, single brow raised as he observed Kenny’s behaviour. “Nothing, just...getting hyped up.” 

“Are you gonna tell him?” 

He gave a quick nod. 

Craig rolled his eyes. “Fuckin’ gay.” 

“Rich, coming from you.” 

“Just hurry up, would you?” he snapped out. “We’re meant to be meeting and getting food before heading to Stage B.” 

He shook off his hands, bouncing from foot to foot. “Yeah, okay. I’m ready.” 

The festival atmosphere was perfect. He wanted it to be perfect. It felt a little like a dream, walking through the crowds with Craig to meet up with their other friends. Clyde and Tweek were there on the way, and between him and Craig they managed to wrangle the pair out of their hyped-up conversation and towards the rest of the group. 

A smile began to spread across his face as he saw his three besties standing there, waiting for him. Well, Cartman and Stan had food, but Kyle was waiting. 

“Hey,” Kyle greeted with a wide smile, green eyes trained on him. “Do you know what you want?” 

“Anything really. I see not everyone could wait?” 

Cartman glared across at him. “You and Craig were off being gay somewhere, I’m not gonna be late just cause you two can’t stop lezzing out.” 

Stan rolled his eyes. “He was complaining about being hungry, so I took him to get food.” 

“Some of us managed to wait,” Kyle pointed out as he glared at Cartman. “Not all of us are babies who need their mom to take them to the food cart and hold their hand.” 

He couldn’t help but laugh as the argument started, feeling elation run through him. 

The atmosphere was perfect. 

Keeping everyone together was a bit of a chore, though they didn’t try too hard. Craig joined them at Stage B, while Clyde and Tweek disappeared with Token for another band. The day was hectic in all the right ways, though every time he thought about telling Kyle... 

He wanted the timing to be perfect, but it never quite was. Cartman would be there, or Kyle would be wanting to disappear with Stan, or he would be hanging out with Tweek. There were so many things that they wanted to do. A confession seemed to just...get pushed back. 

He knew there was always night time. The four of them were sharing a tent, and there was the chance that the other two would go off together and give them peace for five minutes, but... 

“Hey,” a teasing voice broke his thoughts and he turned to see Kyle next to him, eyes glittering with amusement. “You listening to this music, or did you find the pot tent while we were getting drinks?” 

He smirked down, tilting his head forward to keep their conversation between only them. “What, you jealous I didn’t take you with me?” 

“Shove off, Kenny.” 

He was going to finish their ‘will they won’t they’ dynamic today. He’d been waiting for the perfect time, the perfect moment. This would be it. 

\--

Four hours and three near-fights with Cartman and two other attendees later found Kenny no closer to confessing. He was sat in a chill zone, listening to Kyle rant away at Tweek about the asshole who shoved him a little too hard in a pit. Tweek, who was being a very patient friend, rubbing Kyle’s back and listening carefully. 

“That’s fine and all, but like, please don’t get us kicked out, yeah?” Tweek pressed as Kyle ran out of steam. “I can’t handle facing putting those tents down already, man.” 

Kyle let out a defeated sigh. “Yeah, okay.” 

“Or, like, if you do, at least let me throw a punch too. Maybe the adrenaline will make it easier.” 

Kenny gave the both of them disapproving looks. “No one’s throwing punches. Not even at Cartman.” 

He watched the pair deflate. 

“Do you think you’re ready to go to the main stage?” Tweek asked. “I know the others are already there.” 

“Sure, yeah?” Kyle turned to Kenny. “Are you ready?” 

He gave a shrug and a smile. “Yeah, why not?” 

The three of them held hands as they walked so not to get lost, Kyle leading the way with Tweek bringing up the rear. As they spotted their friends in the crowd Tweek let go of Kenny’s hand to run over, barrelling into Clyde as he joined in the festivities. 

Kenny struggled to let go of the hand still in his own, but managed to somehow. The pair of them lingered slightly further back though, not quite joining their group. 

He allowed the atmosphere to wash over him now they had found their friends again. The music from the main stage, open air and summer sky, allowing himself to be drawn in by the moving bodies and the sound of the crowd. 

He revelled in the touch of Kyle’s bare arm against his own, knocking into each other far too many times. There was plenty of space for them to stand, yet he chose to stand that little bit closer to the redhead, who made no effort to move away. 

As the songs continued, he found his attention drawn to his childhood friend more and more. 

The sight of him had Kenny’s breath caught in his throat. 

Kyle stood there, pure euphoria on his face as he shouted out with an arm held high as he cheered along with the crowd. The red curls on his head stuck to his neck and forehead, heat of the day getting to him just as much as it was getting to Kenny, though Kyle looked like he was wearing it much better. The freckles on his cheeks had come out in full force, framing his dazzling green eyes. 

Kenny fully accepted just how much of his heart was trapped by this redheaded man. 

He was quiet for too long, as the green eyes shifted to look at him. The wide-toothed smile began to fade, head tilting to the side as if to ask the silent question: _are you alright?_

His lips twitched up in a smile, unable to bring himself to look away from the moment. He was pleased to see that where the grin on Kyle’s face faded, it was replaced by a much softer look. A look that was for Kenny, and Kenny only. 

The people around them continued to move, dancing and jumping and singing along with the music that was washing over them. He jumped as he felt a hand slip into his own, glancing down to see pale fingers intwining with his own. 

“Having fun?” 

He looked up at Kyle’s words, seeing a teasing glint to the green eyes. He sucked in a breath of courage as he responded. 

“Yeah, though...I could be having more fun.” 

Kyle’s eyes narrowed and his lips pursed through his smile. “If this is one of your cheesy pickup lines...” 

His own smile widened. “What if it is?” 

“Then I’ll tell you to shove it up your ass.” 

“What if it’s...not a pickup line?” Kenny’s eyes flickered downwards, landing on Kyle’s lips, seeing a pink tongue dart out to wet his lips. “What if it’s me just...doing something?” 

“I...” Kyle swallowed. “I guess that depends what that something is.” 

“It’s too much to risk, if you don’t want it,” Kenny admitted. “I...don’t want to fuck this up.” 

“You won’t. You could never fuck this up, Kenny.” 

The honesty that seeped into Kyle’s words were the only push he needed. 

He dipped forward; staggered movements that paused to check what Kyle was doing, the green eyes becoming half lidded and his lips twitching as Kenny got close. Their shoulders touched. Their noses brushed. 

Kyle gave a huff of annoyance before he closed the gap instead of waiting for Kenny to do it. 

He felt a surge of electricity flow through him as their lips met. There was a loud whooping around them that was credited to the last chorus of the song kicking in. The bodies that pushed and shoved around them were all the encouragement they needed to move closer, shifting so they were facing fully. The hand that was still clasped in his own pulled him in as their lips moved together, and his free hand moved to grip the belt loops of Kyle’s jeans. 

He gave a noise that would probably have been embarrassing if it wasn’t so good when Kyle’s free hand gripped his shirt to pull him closer. 

When Kyle began to pull away he followed with a whine, though the redhead was adamant that was the end of the kiss. He found himself looking down into green eyes that glittered, a half-smirk on Kyle’s face. 

“You’re such a dork, dude,” Kyle muttered, close enough still that his breath ghosted across Kenny’s face. 

“Hey, if that’s what it takes to get you to kiss me, I’ll be a dork every day.” 

Kyle laughed at that, open and unguarded, and it was like an angel singing somewhere in Kenny’s heart. 

He wasn’t disappointed when the redhead pulled him back in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is like, my least favourite so far of the ones I've written for this week, but it's the first one I've totally finished so that may yet change. I hope you enjoyed it tho!!


End file.
